1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program which allow the information processing apparatus for processing standard compliant data to perform processing on non-standard compliant data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices, such as an IC card, a cellular phone, etc., are often provided with a communication section capable of proximity communication and a storage section. These devices are used for an electronic money, etc., for example. When a user uses such a device, the user performs data communication, for example by touching or holding the device on or over an apparatus having a reader/writer (R/W) function. In this regard, for such a system, a description has been given, for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-269508.
As an example of such a device, devices using FeliCa (registered trademark) have become familiar. FeliCa (registered trademark) are used for an IC card, a cellular phone, etc. However, there is a problem in that, in many cases, although an IC card or a cellular phone having a function of FeliCa (registered trademark) can perform data processing in compliance with a FeliCa standard, such a device is not allowed to perform processing on data which is not compliant with the FeliCa standard.
Specifically, devices using FeliCa are not allowed to interpret and process data which is not in compliance with the FeliCa (registered trademark) standard, for example, a QR code (two-dimensional bar code), text data, a bar code, etc. This is a common problem among devices complying with standards other than FeliCa (registered trademark). Those devices are allowed to process only data in compliance with individual specific standards, and are not allowed to process data in compliance with the other standards.
Accordingly, such standard compliant devices have a problem in that although the devices are allowed to perform data transmission/receiving and data processing with a server and a reader/writer (R/W), which perform input/output of data in compliance with the individual standards, but are not allowed to handle data other than the individual standard compliant data.
In recent years, such devices have been widely used in a variety of services. For example, in one service, a QR code is printed on magazines, etc, the QR code is photographed by a cellular phone, and the data recorded by that QR code is allowed to be used for coupons. In another service, service data is sent to a user device through an electronic mail, and then the service data is recorded into a memory to be allowed for use at stores. However, devices capable of processing only on standard compliant data as described above are not allowed to interpret and store a QR code, text data included in a mail, etc., into a memory, which are different from the individual standard compliant data. Thus, the devices are not allowed to use such a variety of services. In this manner, devices which are specific to processing of particular standard compliant data have a problem in that the devices are difficult to flexibly handle data, such as general text data, a bar code, a QR code, etc.